


Easter Boy

by smokeystarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Johnyong, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, taeyong bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeystarlight/pseuds/smokeystarlight
Summary: Johnny runs out of Hot Cross Buns late at night. Thank goodness Taeyong kept the shop open late.





	Easter Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My debut fic onto ao3! I'm probably only going to post my one-shots on here and maaaybe one other fic that's dragging on wattpad. idk, fic's have just gotten worse on wattpad so here we go I guess! hope you enjoy

Johnny stuffed his hands deep in his pockets as he hurried along barely lit back streets. So much for an approaching summer. He knew spring weather could be unpredictable but this was crazy. Still, it was his fault being out here so late at night and in such cold weather. His favourite bakery had its closing hours pushed far into the night on the run up to Easter for people in such circumstances such as his. And that was that he was out of hot cross buns.

Shivering he saw the warm glow of the lights, still on at 10:18pm, glimmering at the end of the street. He hurried, knowing that the heater would be on inside. Pushing through the glass doors he was welcomed by the tinkling of the bell, rigged to the doors and the smell of the last of the evening’s goods, fresh out of the oven. He sighed and walked up to the counter. Although he was well acquainted with the person who ran it during the day, he had no idea who did the late shifts. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry, be there in a sec!” a harried voice yelled. Johnny smiled. The baker came from around a corner and knocked the breath out of him.  
“What can I get for you hun?” Said the baker. 

Johnny wasn’t really one to fall head over heels in love, he was much more responsible, and more mature than that. He had his run back in college, and he was now an adult, with 2 cats that could hold quite enough of his love. But this boy. He went and shoved that sort of thinking straight out of his head. He had pink hair that framed his face adorably but his posture told him he was more than a pretty face. His cheeks were obviously reddened from the hot oven and he was having trouble catching his breath.

“I-I-uhhh” stumbled Johnny. The baker tilted his head to one side in question. Johnny mentally gave himself a slapping for acting like a starstruck idiot.  
“Just a 6 pack of Hot Cross Bun’s thanks” he swallowed. A flash of frustration jumped across the baker’s face.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that” He groaned. Johnny’s eyes went wide.

“Oh-h! It’s ok-okay, if it’s a problem never mind!” he stuttered. The baker gave him a weird look.

“It’s good Friday tomorrow my dear, of course it’s not. If you don’t mind waiting a little longer. I burnt the latest batch with the stupid oven they have here, the second lot should be done soon.” He smiled sweetly, brushing tendrils of his fringe out of his eyes. Johnny’s heart fluttered.

“Ok-kay thanks.” He replied shyly. Why was he acting like this?! Johnny Seo was NOT shy. But this boy had him acting like a love-struck teenager.  
Pink haired boy propped one arm on the counter and regarded him with interested eyes. Johnny instantly felt uncomfortable. The boy smiled.

“What are doing so late out then?” he asked, lazy intrigue glazing his voice. Johnny shrugged.

“Out of Hot Cross Buns and none of the shops are open tomorrow,” he said sheepishly. The boy nodded.

“A worthy quarter-past ten quest,” he grinned. “I’m Taeyong,” He said sticking his hand out in greeting. Johnny shook it lightly.

“I’m Johnny” he smiled. Taeyong nodded.

“Hi Johnny,” he blinked cutely and turned.

“I’ll get your Hot Cross Buns for you.” He explained, ducking back around the corner, grabbing a pair of oven mitts as he went past. Johnny flopped down in a seat. Taeyong re-emerged carrying an 8 pack in his hands. Johnny stood quickly.

“Oh! A 6 packs fine!” he exclaimed.

“2 extra’s on the house, we’re shut tomorrow after all,” Taeyong smiled as he packaged them tightly on plastic.

“Thanks,” Johnny muttered.

“Are you from this area?” Taeyong asked innocently as he rang up the bill on the register. Johnny nodded.

“I have an apartment further up,” he nodded in the general direction. Taeyong “ahh”ed in recognition. An awkward silence settled. Johnny cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

“What about you?” he blurted out. Taeyong stiffened.

“I’m free-range at the moment,” he smiled sadly.

“My home moves around a lot”. Johnny nodded apprehensively, not understanding but agreeing anyway. Taeyong chuckled at his obvious confusion.

“I live in my car,” Johnny’s eyes widened in shock.

“W-why!?” he exclaimed. Taeyong offered another sad smile, disappointment hang-tailing from the corners of his lips.

“Got kicked from my job, I was a chef. A damn good one. But my boss got word of my… er.. fondness of men, and I got the boot. No-one would pick me up after that. I only got this job a week ago.” He shrugged like being homeless was no big deal. Johnny’s anger flared.

“That bitch” he growled. Taeyong started at the curse, surprise obvious in his eyes. Johnny was startled too, he was not a frequent curser. Taeyong handed him the bag. 

“Here’s your sustenance Easter boy. I hope I’ll see you soon.” Taeyong said.

“Come stay at my place!” Johnny blurted out in a rush. His own eye’s widened. What was he thinking! Taeyong was caught off guard.

“Johnny you have no idea if I’m an axe murderer or not, why would you invite me to stay?” He questioned.

Because you’re cute and I think I have a crush on you.

“Because you shouldn’t be alone on Easter.” Is what he replied with dumbly. Taeyongs eyes glistened a little. He smiled. Johnny tried to smile back through is beating heart.

“Alright then Easter boy, god knows why I’m agreeing to you. I have half an hour left of my shift, give me your address and I’ll come over after I close up.” He said. Johnny felt his chest combust. He shook his head.

“I’ll wait.” He said simply and sank into a seat. Taeyong laughed.

“Careful, someone might think something of us if they catch you walking me back to your place after dark.” He chuckled. Johnny smiled softly at the thought.

“So what” he replied softly.

-end


End file.
